The Unspoken Seal
by Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi
Summary: What would you do if you were a jealous Goddess? Well Ariana tried to be rid of the one she was jealous of and was sealed as a mortal. Ariana has come back years later with no memoeries and will show Link that her world is tough on hereos. Oc Ariana xLink


**The Unspoken Seal**

**Chapter 1**

**The Lake of Foran Forest**

I don't know why but today felt unlike any other as I left school towards home. I smiled waved and talked to my friends on the way out like always but there was nervous energy practically stuffing the air so tight it was suffocating!! I quickly got out. Today was the day the Vampire males chose mates. Everyone knew and everyone found them sexy. In other words everyone (Girl wise) wanted to be there and become a Vampires mate.... Well except me and my friend.

I got outside and to my motorcycle pretty quickly. After that I hop on and drive home and park in the garage. My friend Reina and I live together. Reina's a mermaid but she loves video games more than she likes water. Her particular favorite is The Legend Of Zelda series. I don't pay much attention to the game though I'm practically drooling over Link and steaming over Zelda for some reason. It's not like I have something against them... do I? Ugh!! I don't know! I get off the bike and head inside the house to see Reina playing Zelda again.

"Hey Reina I'm gathering some stuff for a small camping trip in the woods. Since today's Vamate Day I was wondering if you wanted to join me?" I ask tilting my head.

She looks up at me and smiles, "Sure! Sounds fun wonna pack for me too so I can finish this level?" She ask.

"Sure!" I cheerfully reply skipping into my bedroom to get my stuff ready first. After I'm done with my room I head to hers knowing she's already on the next level. I took and packed her stuff slightly slower than mine because I never really went through her stuff before. I see this beautiful red dress and squeal. "OMFG that is adorable!!!" I hear giggling from the living room and blush.... Whoops! did that a bit to loud. Oh well! I finish pretty quickly and bring out two packs. The packs had everything. We were going to share a tent after all it be hard to drive on a motorcycle with much more than this. "You ready girly?" I asked grinning.

"Whenever you are..." She looks back and snickers, "Trying to impress the Vamps?"

"Nah!! Just trying to lighten the load!" I chuckle. I was wearing a pair of short black shorts with a crimson belly shirt that tied behind the neck. Under the shorts I wore a garter and hose with mid-calf high black high-healed customized combat boots. Reina had told me a few times (and more) that I had a body figure catagorized as slim, athletic, with luscious curves. I really didn't know what to say to her about that. I had pulled my golden-brown hair back into a braided bun but crafted it so a few strands fell down the sides of my face as a frame. It looked much better that way to tell the truth.... plus it was much easier on the helmet.

"Suuuuuuuuuure!" She laughs teasing me. She saves the game while getting up to stretch saying, "Ok I'm ready let's go!!" We walk out into the garage both hopping on different motorcycles both originally made by mhua. I lead the way out of town riding low over the bike making it go faster. Riding a motorcycle is similar to riding a horse in my opinion.

"Ok girl we're almost there!!" I holler back so she can hear me. I stop once we reach our destination a small lake in the Foran Woods. "This is where we're to camp over the next week!!" I laugh as she groans. I set up the tent and make a fire circle and a few other things. By the time we're done twilight has fallen as it gets closer to night. "Well I wonna bathe even if you don't," I say grabbing a couple towels hanging them over branches near the lake. I set out some clothes to wear after it for both us too. "Ready?" I turn to her.

"Of course though you didn't have to do everything yourself," Reina smiles softly pushing her blond locks out of her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"I know," I say with a smile. We jump in and bath while playing and splashing... Every now and then I swear I feel we're being watched but shrug it off.. Later that night I wake up. It's the middle of the night and I walk out of the tent and sit by the lake. I've always been drawn to the lake it's interesting. I sit on a rock and softly sing a song I've learned over the years. I've no idea who wrote it.

Amazing grace! How sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost, but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see.

The wind rustle through the leaves as waves lap in the lake.

'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved.  
How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed.

I could feel the energy in the air like lightning.

Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far  
And grace will lead me home.

As I close my eyes the lake begins to shimmer my light sexy angel voice carrying through the woods.

The Lord has promised good to me  
His word my hope secures;  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures.

Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
and mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace.

As I near the end the water begins to dim as a young man is pushed in on the 'other side'.

When we've been there ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun,  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun.

I open my eyes after I finish and gasp jumping in as I see a man drowning. I catch him and swim to the ground. I check his pulse and then purform CPR when I feel none. When he finally spits it out I wake him..


End file.
